Basketball players, both young and experienced alike often use incorrect shooting form by exhibiting poor mechanics in shooting a basketball. These habits can lead to poor shooting accuracy in making baskets consistently.
One way to improve shooting accuracy is through the use of repetitive drills, which help players develop the muscular motions and hand or foot and eye coordination necessary for proper actions in that sport. Accordingly, various teaching aids have been developed for assisting a player to develop the necessary skills. Most such teaching aids can only be used while practicing and cannot be used when actually playing the sport.
Various techniques are used in shooting a basketball which improves the ability of the player to get the ball successfully in the basket. The position of the shooting hand and arm are important in the process. Poor positioning of the arm and hand can result in poor performance. A major problem in training young basketball players is that they develop poor shooting techniques which thereafter become habitual and are difficult to correct as the players' shooting skills develop. For example, a player who develops improper shooting habits has greater difficulty learning proper techniques which can improve his or her game. The novice tends not to be aware of proper arm and elbow placement, before, during and after the shot. Thus, they fail to properly align the arm, wrist, hand, and basket as necessary for a proper shot. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and system for increasing a basketball player's shooting accuracy by reinforcing a players' shooting position.